Harry Potter and the End of the World
by Caitlin-and-Emily
Summary: REALLY called: Harry Potter and the Punk'd Episode that Ended the World. Harry Potter get's Punked... OLD SCHOOL!


THE GREATEST PUNK'D EVER!

One day Ashton Kutcher decided that he would go to Harry Potter land and plan the biggest episode of Punk'd ever. He chose a small boy. This said boy grew up thinking that he was very famous and a boy named Harry Potter. HE WAS WRONG!

It was a normal day in Harry Potter land, the birds were singing, magical elves were frolicking in the forest that looked strangely like Orlando Bloom and Liv Tyler.. And of course, Harry Potter was in his room applying dark brown eyeliner to the scar on his forehead.

"If everyone is going to know who I am, they have to be able to see my scar!" Unfortunately, Ron walked in at that exact same moment. He stared at Harry for a moment, tears forming in his eyes, before yelling,

"I KNEW YOU TOOK IT FROM ME! MY PRECIOUS, GIVE ME MY PRECIOUS!" Ron lunged at the eyeliner, putting it with all his other Clinique make-up; he had, in fact, bought the whole kit off EBay. Harry shrugged, threw Ron a chew toy,

and went to woo all the Gryffindor girls.

"Harry, Harry, he's our man, if he can't do it… J.K Rowling's screwed!" They chanted after him in the hallways. Kissing every mirror he passed along his way, he finally met up with Hermione.

"Hello Harry, did you do your homework yet?" She asked innocently. Harry eyes grew large in his head and ginormous tears formed in his eyes.

"Hom-home-woo-woor…" He tried.

"That's right Harry, sound it out…" She encouraged. "Think!"

"I don't have to think, I'm pretty!" Harry said smiling, and flounced away, leaving Hermione and some random Jewish kid blinded by the whites of his teeth.

"MY EYES! HCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Said the Jewish kid, falling to the ground.

Later that day, Ashton Kutcher sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, telling the people in his headset to set random things on fire.

"Voldemort… go! More, more, reaaaaaaaally make it blaze." He said, laughing manically. "Now comes the day when we finally tell young 'Harry' that he isn't really Harry Potter."

Harry sat on his broom, randomly doing circles in the air and getting very dizzy. "Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Then he dropped onto the ground, but he's Harry Potter, so he bounced back up, smoothing his hair and looking very Danny Zuko in Grease Lightning.

"Go Greased Lightning you're roaring down the 409." He said, doing the appropriate hand movements. Then, suddenly, some random mystical looking old person comes out of the woods. Harry isn't really sure if it's a man or a woman.

"Arrrr, you be Harry Potter right?" He/she said and Harry nodded, the whites of his teeth causing a global ice age that block out the sun for about 2.475496934379806421133 seconds. Then they were okay.

"Yes, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." SHINESHINESHINE. The man/woman laughed and took off his/her robe, revealing…

"OMG IT'S ASHTON KUTCHER!" A random wave of fanatic teenage girls stormed all over him and he got trampled half to death.

"Err…" But then Ashton was all better, because a fangirl put a Band-aid Brand Bandaid on his boo-boo.

"I'm stuck on Band-aid Brand cause Bandaid's stuck on me!" The three sang together. The fangirl stole Ashton's trucker hat, giggling madly.

"Anyway, Harry, I'm here to tell you, **you've been Punk'd!**" He laughed hysterically, and Demi Moore smacked him on the head.

"Uuuummm…" Harry still doesn't understand, because he is, in fact, really really dumb. Like Special Ed.

"Harry, have you ever wondered why your eyes are blue, but they're really supposed to be green? Or why the scar keeps changing spots on your forehead?" Harry nervously rubbed his forehead, causing the brown eyeliner to smear. "Or, perhaps, why you're wearing HERMOINE'S UNDERPANTS!" Harry nervously tugged at his robes.

"No, I-I didn't! I swear!" He started to sweat. "IT MAKES ME FEEL PRETTY OKAY!" So then he ran away, crying and yelling about following his destiny to become a Spice Girl. The End. Of the World.

PPPPSSSS: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the other random people mentioned in this story, and if you don't like this I am terribly sorry for wasting a whole two minutes of your life, unless you're a tard and read REALLY slow.. Then I wasted about fifteen minutes of your life. Then I'm really REALLY sorry.


End file.
